


Mourning Has Broken

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel to When Will Those Dark Clouds Disappear.





	Mourning Has Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Mourning Has Broken 

Hello,  
Here's a Valentine's Day present for all of you. Its a Ray and Angie  
story called MOURNING HAS BROKEN. It can stand alone, but it fits in  
after my story WHEN WILL THOSE DARK CLOUDS DISAPPEAR? Its a hurt/comfort  
sappy piece.

These two stories have no slash in them. A bit unusual for me, but well, there is a part where Ray kisses Fraser's cheek, but that's as far as it went. There's a special reason for it, honest. 

Its about 23 pages long by my text reader. My thanks to Shawn for finding the words to the song 'Morning Has Broken', which got stuck in my head when I came up with the title. Comments are always welcome. Enjoy! Dsrvbf@aol.com 

#  MOURNING HAS BROKEN

They used to come here together. Even when they were growing apart they still shared this place. She'd seen him here on this day each year, except for maybe the first couple of years after the divorce, when she made sure she wouldn't be here when he was. Seeing him and being here at the same time was just too much to bear back then. But after time had numbed some of the pain, she found herself needing to be here with him again, even if it was from a distance. 

He'd never wavered though. At 12:03 PM he could always be found here on this special day to them both. Sometimes he'd be a few minutes early, but he'd never come late that she could recall. Every year he came and sat or stood or paced or sobbed. Sometimes racking sobs that looked as if they would tear him apart. She'd cry with him; for herself, for him, for what they once had and for what they'd lost; but he never knew he had an echo of grief close by. 

She hated it when he cried. She'd never *really* seen him do so before when they had been married or growing up as kids in the neighborhood together. He'd always needed to seem the tough guy, the strong man, even when that wasn't how he truly felt. But when he thought he was alone and no one saw him, it was a sight that time after time made her want to come out from her concealment and go to him, comfort him - like he'd done for her before - but each time she stopped herself. 

However, last year she almost did go to him. She caught herself actually leaving her secret place and walking a short distance across the lawn. She couldn't bear seeing him on his knees, head bowed, keening as he rocked back and forth with his arms hugging himself. The way he looked to be in so much pain emotionally that he physically appeared as if he was sick scared her. If he had turned around then he would have seen her and it would have been too late for her to go back to her hiding spot. When he'd shifted suddenly and made motions to get up, she took the coward's way out by turning around quickly and concealing herself once more. When she'd felt safe at her vantage point she looked towards the marker again, but he was gone. 

She didn't need to look at her watch, but she did anyway, when she saw the familiar form walking towards the sacred ground... 12:00 PM. The ritual started when he placed fresh flowers as always down on the ground; followed by his kissing his fingers which he then placed lovingly over a small cold smooth stone. He'd keep his hand there and then gently caress the top of the stone as if it were their child's head. 

He started to talk, but from where she watched, she couldn't catch most of the words, although she always wished she could. Sometimes she could make out a word or two; or sense the tone of his voice; or read his body language; or see portions of his face if he moved in a certain way towards her. 

The ritual would continue with his bringing each year a small gift which he'd then bury near her. She remembered years ago seeing him bring a favorite toy of their baby daughter's once. Then another year it was a couple of small children's books. She'd been moved to see him read them to her first then bury them. Each year it was usually something meaningful to how old she was; something that he would probably have given their daughter if she'd lived to see that particular birthday. 

It was Theressa's thirteenth birthday today. She would have been a teenager now. From out of his jacket pocket a worn old velvet jewelry box rested in the palm of his hand. He smiled as he opened it and faced it towards the headstone as he spoke, then she heard his teasing chuckle. Soon after he spoke again, but this time he sounded serious, as he reached behind his neck to remove his beautiful gold cross on its chain and place it in the box. She knew he never took that necklace off if he could help it. With a sudden enlightenment she also remembered his telling her once his mother had given it to him on his thirteenth birthday. 

She closed eyes brimming with tears, a few of which escaped 

along her cheeks. Behind her lids she could still see and feel past images vividly... the feel of his comforting arms around her as he embraced her to his chest, soothing her as she sobbed. He'd kiss her hair, her cheek, her lips and tell her over and over how much he loved her and the beautiful baby girl they'd buried here. She secretly witnessed the evidence of that unfaltering love year after year. 

Her reverie was suddenly interrupted by a voice that could still haunt her in the middle of the night. When she'd hear past echoes of his uttered endearments after they'd made love and then long for his body lying next to her's again for the rest of the night. 

"Hello, Ange." He gave her a bittersweet smile to go with it, the one that could always tug at her heart. 

"Hi, Ray." 

His sincere eyes spoke volumes as well as his words, while she wiped hastily at the few tears still evident on her face. 

"Ya know ya don't have to stay all the way over here. Come with me? I think Theressa wants to see us here together for a change." 

He'd brushed her hand lightly, not forcing it, but letting her know it was there to be held if she wanted it. She automatically placed it inside his without conscious thought of what she was doing, passively allowing him to lead her to their daughter's grave. 

Through his hand in her's she could feel the slight trembling within him as they drew closer to the tombstone. 

She had to know, so she asked. "How did ya know I was here?" 

He smiled. "I caught a brief glimpse of ya here last year. Ya looked like ya just turned away from almost walking over. I saw ya go back through the small gap in the bushes... then realized there was a bench behind. I wasn't in a very good way then. I was feeling pretty sorry for myself after accidentally shooting Benny about two weeks before. Theressa she always calms me down though. I would have brought ya over then too, but I was a mess. I vowed that if you were here again this year, no way would ya stand away from us. Not ever on this day. Never again. You're her mother. You carried her and were very much with her when she was born, you deserve to be with her on her birthday." 

They'd arrived at the grave and Angie was speechless. Tears streamed freely down her face at the touching things that this man said. She thought she knew him so well, so intimately, yet somehow he still seemed to surprise her all over again with the depths of how loyal, generous and compassionate he could really be. 

She found herself wrapped in warmth. No longer just imagined, but now really within his arms again as he held her through her bout of tears. Somewhere mixed in with their grief, there was a kiss to his cheek which he returned in kind, then a mutual meeting of lips in a breathtaking passionate kiss. 

***************************************** 

"So how do I look? Is this damn tie straight yet?" 

Ray fussed with what didn't need fussing with. The nervousness radiated off of him in waves, lapping against the patience and stoic understanding of the man also handsomely attired next to him. 

"Ray, stop fussing with it. Its fine. I fixed it for you twice already and if you keep touching it, it'll be a third time." 

Ray paced, and then stopped suddenly, anxious. "You've got them don't ya?" 

Fraser nodded and responded to this same question he'd already answered 3 times before. 

Fraser smiled reassuringly with amusement. "Yes, Ray. Don't worry. Everything's fine." 

Ray gave him that look, the prove-it-to-me one. "Show me." 

Fraser appeased his friend by placing his hand inside his pocket, then gasped. "Um, Ray, I don't know how to tell you this, but..." 

Ray's look of panic would almost have been comical if he didn't look like he was going to faint, worrying his best man. 

"Breathe, Ray. I'm sorry. Cruel joke. They're right here." 

Two metal gold wedding bands magically appeared in Ben's palm in a clever sleight of hand. Ray seemed to be breathing easier again when he saw them. 

They were interrupted when an elderly gentleman entered the small alcove just outside the door that would lead into the church's main altar room. 

"Raymondo, you remember what I told you the last time?" 

Ray stopped his pacing to smile at the visitor. "Si Signore Testarosa. 'You be a good husband to my Angela Sophia or I breaka you face'. Words I've taken to heart sir." 

The old man laughed and hugged Ray. "Ah, you remembered. Raymondo, I knew you were my favorite son-in-law." 

"I'm your only son-in-law." 

"That's why you were always my favorite." 

Ray motioned to Fraser. "Signore Testarosa, this is my good friend and best man Benton Fraser." 

They shook hands. 

"Pleasure to meet you, sir. Its an honor to meet the father of such a good woman as Angela." 

Signore Testarosa and Ray smiled at the compliment to Angie. 

"Thank-you. I'm glad my Angela, she finally understands 

what I think you knew all along, si, Raymondo?" 

Ray knit his brows together questioning. "What's that sir?" 

His ex- and soon to be again father-in-law replied. "You two have always belonged together." 

The old man whispered in an aside. "So how was the party?", he asked knowingly with a nudge. 

Ray chuckled and looked over at his best man, who had arranged the party this time, with some help from Welsh and Huey. "Well let's just say it was different than that bachelor party you and my pop threw me." 

They laughed as Ray pretended to rub his shin. "Thanks so much for reminding me. Still have the dent in my shin from where that 'lady' you hired whipped her stiletto heeled shoe at me." 

His father-in-law chuckled and let Fraser in on the in-joke too. "Hey don't blame me. How were we supposed to know you'd arrested her the month before for her other 'extracuricular activities'?" 

The old man grew serious. "Welcome back to our family, Raymondo. To me you were never really gone. I must go to your beautiful blushing bride now. You'll have to come visit me in Florida soon." 

Ray laughed. "Sure. Grazie. Give her a message for me will ya? Tell her she can't weasel out of the bet we made on the Bulls game last week. I expect her to honor her end of it." 

Both Signore Testarosa and Fraser gave Ray curious looks, as a smug Ray replied. "Sorry guys privileged information." 

When they were alone again Ray resumed his pacing. 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" 

"You did like your party didn't you?" 

Ray smiled and touched his friend's arm reassuringly. "Believe me, Benny, I did. Much better than the first one. Last one ended up my pop was blitzed as usual. We fought... as usual. Then later into it I ended up in the emergency room getting stitches, not for my shin, but from where her boyfriend grazed my wrist with a piece of broken glass." 

He showed the very faint scar to his friend. "Much, much better. Thanks, Benny... for not putting me in the hospital this time around." 

Father Behan popped his head through the door. "Are you ready gentleman?" 

******************************** 

Standing next to Ray at the altar, as Angie approached, Fraser was amazed when his friend upon seeing her suddenly and miraculously underwent a transformation before his eyes. The anxiety he realized now must have been pent up fears that she would back out at the last minute. The reassurance of seeing her approaching certainly did what Ben couldn't accomplish fully before... calm him down. He was no longer fidgety and exuding nervous energy, he was actually calmer, exhibiting confidence and the smile on his face couldn't have been any broader. Fraser couldn't help but smile at seeing his friend so happy. 

A sense of deja vu coated everything for Ray, but this time they hadn't rushed the preparations. This time he gave her as proper and formal a wedding as he could afford. He'd wanted to elope with her as soon as she said 'yes', not wanting her to have second thoughts that would change her mind. But he also felt she deserved whatever was in his power to give her and then some. If that was time, then so be it, if it meant that she would be in his life again, even just as a fiance. Her radiant smile back at him was all he needed to reassure him she really was his again. This wasn't just a dream. His eyes focused only on her, as if a room full of friends and relatives weren't there with them now. At last the gap she'd left behind when they divorced was filled again when she walked to the altar to stand by his side. It was where she belonged and had been gone from too long. This felt so very right, as nothing in his life had ever felt before. 

When she had his attention she mouthed over "Didn't forget. One-on-one." then nonchalantly slipped a foot out from underneath the long dress, showing him a white sneaker hidden there. 

He tried not to laugh, as he smiled appreciatively at her foot, letting his eyes laugh for him when he caught her eyes once more. Mouthing back. "You're on." Then pried his attention away from her and to Father Behan as the familiar words began. 

************************ 

"Benny, you're scanning again. What's with you? You look like you're about to bolt at the slightest noise." 

Fraser's face reflected his tension. "Hmmm." 

Ray grew worried at that 'hmmm'. 

"Oh no. No, no, no. Benny, don't you dare 'hmmm' like that on my wedding day. Capisce? Nothin's gonna spoil this day for me. Ya hear me, Benny? Nothin'. Not even your wolf scarfing a good portion of my wedding cake is a problem today." 

Fraser came to his wolf's defense. "Diefenbaker just misunderstood, Ray. He's been hiding from you ever since. He's very sorry. When you have a spare moment would you go over and please forgive him?" 

Ray shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Like I said. Nothin's gonna go wrong today." 

Fraser stiffened abruptly, followed by a sharp intake of 

breath, then immediately tried to rein his alarm in. But it was too late, Ray noticed and inquired worriedly. "Benny?" 

Only half looking at Ray he dismissed himself, not wanting to tell his friend what he thought he saw. "Sorry. Its nothing. Excuse me." 

Ray quietly spoke to his retreating back as he started to follow. 

"Wait up. Benny, I don't have my backup g... good afternoon ladies." 

Ray was intercepted by two of Angela's relatives at the reception trying to get his attention. He spoke with them politely, but all the while his mind was racing, he knew too well from past experiences what that 'hmmm' and look on Fraser's face meant - trouble was definitely brewing. 

When he was finally free a couple of minutes later, he looked around the room, unable to spot his friend. *Guess there's a use for that red uniform afterall. Should have made him wear it today.*, thought Ray, as his anxiety grew when he couldn't find Fraser right away. Then he saw him, just a momentary blur rapidly following after another outside one of the french doors lining the wall of the reception hall. 

Ray's heart sank and he cursed under his breath. *Damn. I knew it. I knew it. Why now?* 

He headed quickly towards the french doors, trying to look nonchalant about it, so as not to garner his guest's attention or concern. He slid out through one of the doors and headed quickly across the patio in the direction he'd seen Fraser go. 

Ray slowed when he heard pieces of conversation coming from around the corner of the building. It was Fraser's voice he could make out first. 

"You shouldn't have come here. Go. I promise I'll meet you. We can talk later." 

Ray hadn't made his presence known. He hung back waiting to hear the response. 

"No. Come with me now, Ben. You don't belong here. You belong with me." 

Ray's blood went cold at the sound of that hated voice. 

The timing and nerve of this woman on this day just added more fuel to his anger and hatred towards her. He didn't think, he just reacted as he rounded the corner to confront them both. 

He sarcastically spat, "Sorry, Victoria, you're not on the guest list.". 

His approach had startled the normally very observant Ben, who's back was to him, causing him to turn around to face Ray. In that instant time stood still when Ray noticed Victoria's hand come up and in it was a gun, pointed towards him. Ben hadn't seen it since his attention was on his friend just then. 

In those few seconds before the burst of powder forced a bullet from the chamber, the marksman part of Ray's mind clicked in realizing her aim was gonna be way off if he was lucky. He'd find out all too soon after that he wasn't that lucky. Her aim was right on target, when he felt the sting of it graze his arm, then registered the pained look on Ben's face looking beyond him as the words, "Oh, god, no!", came out. 

A puzzled Ray turned to see what his friend had seen and instantly wished the bullet had entered him instead, as he helplessly watched the spreading red stain marring Angie's beautiful wedding gown. 

He sadly realized that she must have followed after him, rounding the corner only to become an innocent targetted by a vicious vengeful woman in order to make him pay. 

"Oh no! No! No! Angie! Sweetheart!" 

Instantly he was on his knees by her side, cradling her to him. She softly spoke his name as her pain filled frightened eyes pleaded with him to help her before they were forced closed. 

Victoria was making him pay too high a price for his having interfered with her evil plans for Ben almost two years ago. Ray's accidental shooting of Ben then had actually been a mixed blessing by severing her twisted control over a love ensnared Ben. 

As he pressed his hand over the wound to help stop the bleeding, he could hear running footsteps approaching. 

"Oh, dear god!", came out of his Lieutenant's mouth, as he was the first to approach the tragic scene. 

Immediately Welsh went into action, professionally and competently handling the situation - by ordering an ambulance; commanding those off duty officer friend's of Ray and Angie's to handle crowd control; seal off the crime scene and comb the outlying area around the building for the assailant, especially when Ray told him who they were looking for. 

After Ray revealed Victoria's fault in all this, he returned his full attention back to the woman nestled in his arms, not caring about anything else right then except the slow rhythmic rise and fall of her chest underneath his palm. 

Emotion choked words incessantly flowed, at some level praying his pleading voice would be a lifeline for her to hold on to and bring her back to him. 

"Hold on, sweetheart. Hold on. Stay with me. You still have to make good on the bet. One-on-one. You promised." 

He placed a sad slow kiss to her forehead. There was a hand gently tugging at his blood covered one, but he steadfastly 

refused to give up his hold on her. Afraid if he let go, so would she. 

Welsh was crouched next to him, hand lightly on Ray's arm which ended at a bloodied hand, compassionately he spoke to a terrified dazed Ray. 

"Ray, Esther's a doctor, let her help, ok? She wants to help Angie, but you have to move your hand first, ok?" 

Ray did as he was commanded, then watched mutely as Esther quickly and efficiently tended to the wound and his unconscious bride as best she could. 

He continued to hold Angie, then brushed a hand along the side of her face. Only now as Angie was being cared for did he stop to wonder what happened to Fraser. He recalled pieces now, such as Fraser calling out, "I'm so sorry, Ray.", as he took off running after Victoria. 

The woman he loved stirred and her eyes fluttered for a few seconds. "Ray.", she weakly spoke his name. 

"Right here, sweetheart." 

He took one of her cold hands in his, as he continued to speak. "I'm not going anywhere without you." 

She looked into his eyes and saw the sadness, worry and love for her in them. A reassuring smile tried to break through her pain. "I never stopped loving you, Ray. I'm sorry I hurt you." 

An unnoticed tear escaped him, "Shhh... mi amor. Its ok. I know." 

She barely got a repeated, "I'm sorry.", out before she lost consciousness again. 

A despondent Ray choked out. "Don't you dare leave me again, Angie. I need you. I love you." 

************************************** 

Fraser rushed breathlessly into the waiting room filled with worried Vecchios, Testarosas and some of their close friends, casting his eyes about for any sign of Ray. Coming up to Francesca first, he was afraid to ask, but had to know. 

"How is she?" 

Frannie shook her head sadly. "Still in surgery. We don't know yet." 

Fraser looked miserable. "Ray? Where is he?" 

Frannie gave him a sad look. "I don't know. He left about an hour ago. He was talking to ma before. You can ask her." 

Fraser approached a teary-eyed Mrs Vecchio. "I'm so sorry, Mrs Vecchio." 

She looked up at him. "Ach, what that diavola has done to our Angela and my poor Raymondo. You found her?" 

Fraser shook his head sadly at her hopeful expression. "I'm sorry. No. Where's Ray?" 

Mrs Vecchio responded. "I made him go to the doctor for his arm. He doesn't take care of himself that son of mine. He said he wanted to make sure Angela was being taken care of first. He loves her so much." 

Fraser looked surprised and worried all the more for his friend. "He was hurt? I didn't know." 

Mrs Vecchio nodded. "Said it just grazed him. Said he was ok, but I could see it was bleeding again and bothering him. I made him go. What am I going to do with that boy? He needs someone to keep after him." 

She barely got the last part out, Ben knew who she wanted to do it. Fraser touched her hand in sympathy with her sadness and thanked her, then paced the hallway. A short time later he entered the men's room intending to wipe some of the grime from tracking off of himself. Once inside he was surprised to discover his friend seated on the floor with his back to the wall, head bowed and resting on upraised knees as he encircled his legs with his arms. He was sobbing softly and hadn't realized anyone was in the room with him yet. Fraser's heart clenched in his chest at the sight. He slid to the floor to sit next to his friend. 

"Ray?" 

There was a muffled response that he couldn't make out. 

"What was that?" 

Ray lifted his head from its resting place. Red rimmed eyes in a tear streaked face looked at him with anger and sorrow mixed within his expressive green eyes, scaring Fraser. 

Ray gave him a nasty look as he growled with barely controlled venom. "I said 'Go away!' Its bad enough you endanger my life, but now its my wife and child too! Get out of my life, Fraser!" 

"What? Child?" 

Fraser asked baffled and hurt, with a growing fear gnawing his gut. 

Ray looked defeated and forlorn, "The doctor told me she was pregnant. I... I didn't know. She didn't tell me." 

His eyes made him look so vulnerable and lost, as emotion choked words were spoken. "They might not be able to save them both. Oh god, Benny, I can't lose her and another child. And if she lives and the child dies... I don't know if she can stand that again... hell, I don't know if I can." 

Then his whole demeanor and tone changed again. "Leave us the hell alone! This is it, Benny! We're through!" 

Fraser looked sincerely pained at his friend's deep hurt as he placed a reassuring hand on Ray's arm. 

"Ray, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please I want to help." 

Ray shrugged off the hand and turned on him with so much hate, anger and misery welled up inside him that Fraser felt his next words as if they were a physical blow. 

"Ya wanna help, Benny? Oh you can help alright. You be a man and take care of that bitch girlfriend of your's like ya 

should've the first time ... and ya better pray I don't find her first!" 

With that he rubbed hastily at his face, as he quickly rose up off the floor and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving a devastated Fraser behind. 

********************************* 

It was just turning midnight on this clear cool spring night, shining its full moon and stars brightly down on the animals in the zoo, most of which were settled in for the night. But one human animal was wide awake, restless and prowling, having tracked his prey here by following its unwitting mate. The mountie hadn't realized he had a shadow, a testament to Ray's ability to learn a few tricks of the trade over these past few years from one of the masters - Ben himself. 

He watched him from a safe distance as he walked to the top of the waterfall walkway. He could see a shadow move behind the falling water and knew in his soul that it was the one he sought. The one who had caused him more grief and pain than any one person should have the right to cause another. He hated her and felt it was his mission in this life to rid the world of such an evil. 

The familiar hard feel of the gun molding to his hand was there to continually remind him of his dreadful purpose. How Ben, who was so saintly good, could love something so vile and poisonous as her still astounded him. She had him snowblind to what she really was... a devil, a demon, a temptress to evil. Ray heard snatches of a lifetime of sermons flood into his mind about evil, ... and he saw now for himself the manifest of what he'd been taught to look out for in Victoria. Why couldn't Ben see what he saw? 

This time his aim would be true - his cause he believed was righteous - and Ben wouldn't get in the way. He crept closer to the waterfall approaching it from the other end of the walkway from where Fraser had entered it. 

"Victoria?" Ben called out lightly as he neared the top of the waterfall walkway and saw her shadowy figure pacing anxiously back and forth. 

She smiled smugly at the sound of his voice and the fact that he'd remembered. She cast her eyes about her slightly paranoid, but then felt confident in his sense of honor, that he would have come here by himself. Especially when she recalled how he was earlier today when they'd seen each other again for the first time since she thought she'd lost him. She felt then he was still her's, when words weren't the first things spoken, when eyes locked onto each other; bodies joined together again in a fierce embrace and lips pressed forcefully upon her own in a desperation. 

She played it cool, while internally trembling, fearing what he would tell her after what she'd done. 

"You came alone?" 

He nodded as he now stood near her, taking one of her offered hands in his own. 

"Good.", she said and thought *He's so predictable.* 

She rewarded him with a kiss that was returned with some passion, but he couldn't sustain it, as he pulled back in sadness, tears shimmering in his blue eyes. 

"Why? She and the child she's carrying were no threat to you. They were innocents." 

Victoria took a sharp intake of breath at the sudden realization of what she'd truly done. But soon grew cold again, so as not to be overwhelmed by that part of her which she felt made her weak - conscience and compassion. She dismissed her deed rationally to suit her. 

"Until today, Ben, I thought you were dead. When I called the hospital they told me you were dead." 

Ben recalled how the hospital administration had inadvertantly mixed his admittance records with those of an 82 year old heart patient with a similar last name Frazier. The man had unfortunately died of heart surgery complications. Ben had learned much later from Ray that a couple of others had been told the same as Victoria, before Ray cleared it up. 

He felt a deep sadness for her at what she went through, making her desire vengeance on his behalf due to her belief Ray had killed him. 

"He took you away from me, Ben. We were going to be together at last and he took you away. At first I just wanted him dead, but when she was there... I wanted him to feel what he'd done to me. He had to know what he did to me. To suffer what I suffered. I was living dead." 

Feeling the familiar stirrings within himself to protect and love her, he closed what little distance was still between them. She rested her head on his chest, feeling his arms wrap automatically around her. 

"Oh, Victoria. My beautiful, Victoria. I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to find you again." 

His tears fell freely melding with thick curly black hair. After a minute of silence he softly spoke the words he dreaded saying, yet was fated to say to her again. 

"I have to bring you in." 

She pushed at his chest, pulling viciously out of his embrace. 

"No! You did that to me once before. I can't go back to prison. I can't go back to a world without you in it. I 

thought you loved me? How can you do this to me again?" 

Then her eyes and stance pleaded with him desperately. "We can run away, Ben. Come with me. You would have come with me once. We can try again?" 

He shook his head slowly at her hopeful look. "No. That wasn't me that was running to you then. That was someone else who's dead and gone now. Someone who didn't understand before what love really is." 

Victoria was taken aback. "Are you saying you don't love me, Ben?" 

He quickly shook his head. "No. I love you, but I now know that love isn't selfish. It isn't just you and me Victoria and to hell with the rest of the world. When my love hurts others its time to let go, even if it hurts me to do so. I'm letting go now, Victoria." 

She wiped viciously at the traitorous tears on her face and savagely called out. 

"I hate you. Ben!", then turned ready to flee down the other side of the waterfall walkway, but pulled back suddenly when she saw the man with the gun blocking her escape. 

"I'm letting go too, Victoria. Letting go of that postponed bullet with your name on it." 

In a blur of motion Fraser was in front of Victoria holding her steadfastly behind him. Ray's angry frightened eyes registered quickly the change in targets and he stopped his finger from squeezing off the bullet in time. 

"Ray, no! Don't throw your life away like this. Angie needs you. Victoria will see justice. I promise." 

Ray's arms, although trembling slightly, did not go down as he still held the gun aimed forward. 

"Get away from her, Fraser! I have to do this! She can't be allowed to go on hurting people I love. I warned her what would happen... I warned her. She didn't listen." 

Ray noticed Fraser's eyes looking over Ray's shoulder. 

"Leftenant its ok. I can..." 

Ray looked behind him, distracted by his friend's comment. A gentle but firm hand was placed on his arm from behind to push the gun which was clasped white knuckled in his hands down. 

At the same time, Victoria struggled out from Ben's grasp. However the force of it made her lose her balance as she slipped over the waterfall ledge, causing her to dangle precariously there by one hand. She could see and hear the rapid approach of police officers, two from the right and two from the left. 

When Ben felt her released from his hold, and realizing her predicament, he immediately turned to help her and offer his hand. She smiled ferally at him. She believed once more that Ben had betrayed her, not putting any of the fault on herself. 

"You did it again, Ben! I can't go back! Don't make me go back! Its better this way." 

She reached up suddenly with a pocket knife in her other hand and drove it into his hand helping her up. He jerked his hand and lost his grip on her as she fell, landing awkwardly on the rocks cascading downward. She broke her neck. 

********************************* 

"She's been asking for you, Raymondo." 

Ray smiled at the news his wife was out of surgery and awake. He moved to quickly kiss his mother on the cheek. 

"Grazie, mama. How long?" 

The response, "Fifteen minutes ago." followed him as he ran down the corridor to the ICU. 

He slowed his gait as he approached the bed, taking in a deep breath to calm himself, when he saw her lying so still. Her eyes were closed, and she looked so pale and fragile. Coming to stand next to the bed he placed one hand on top of her's, the other he used to brush at her hair, then he leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

"Angie, sweetheart, I'm here. Open your beautiful eyes and say hello to your husband already." 

The slight smile came first, then her eyes immediately sought out his, as she drank in the sight of him. He looked dishevelled, grimy, unshaved and the tuxedo he wore definitely was not in returnable condition, but he was the best thing she could have woken up to she thought to herself. When she'd woken before and was told he wasn't there, she'd feared he'd been hurt by that terrible woman or worse. 

She could barely whisper out his name, her throat felt so dry, "Ray?" 

He squeezed her hand lightly, worried at the serious expression on her face. 

"Hello, sweetheart.", he said as he ran his other hand lightly over the side of her face. 

She slowly got through the next part. "You know about the baby?" 

Ray's stomach flip-flopped a few times, fear working its way through his body, paralyzing his voice so that all he could do was nod. He'd rushed in here, without knowing anything other than she was conscious again. He berated himself for not checking first with the doctor. 

She gave him such a compassionate look then. "My poor, Ray. I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you on our honeymoon." 

His eyes were welling with tears, seeing them she realized he was thinking the worst, so she spoke quickly. 

"Oh, Ray, the baby's ok. The doctor assured me the baby is ok. We're going to be alright." 

Her hand pulled him to her, as he placed his head on her chest, while she wrapped him in her arms. 

"Oh, god, Angie I thought I was losing you again. I love you. I need you and this child in my life so much." 

He turned to lift his head to look into her smiling face. 

"I know, sweetheart. We held a family meeting while you were away and decided unanimously we want to be there." 

Then he kissed her briefly on the lips. "Good. But I think I should warn ya, I hate being left out of family meetings. Got it?" 

She nodded. "Got it." 

His eyes grazed over her appraisingly, and teased. "So is this what you're planning to wear on our honeymoon? Its a real turn on, Ange. I think I'll swipe one of those lab coats over there and we can play doctor." 

She laughed, which caused her to wince. "Oh, I'd love to, but these pesky wires and IV'll get in the way. Besides I thought we were gonna have a game of one-on-one on our wedding night? I've got the hoop put up and everything. And just wait until you see my uniform." 

He looked bereft, "I'd dearly love to see it too." 

She grinned, "Oh, don't worry, you will. I promise. When I'm feeling better. I'm not about to whelch on that bet. I let you win afterall." 

********************************* 

Fraser looked up from his desk at the light tap at his office door. Immediately he was on his feet and over to his guest's side in a few quick long strides. 

"Hello, Angela. Please, sit down." 

She smiled, "I'd love to, but if I sit I always fear getting up again. Don't know which is worse, trying to get up from sitting or just standing." 

He smiled at her "I'd be happy to help you get back up again." 

She grinned, "No I wouldn't do that to you. Besides I'd rather walk. Can you walk with me?" 

He smiled, offered her his elbow, then with his free hand grabbed his stetson on the way out. He told Jasmine, the consulate receptionist, of his plans to go out, then escorted Angie out of the building intending to take her to a park nearby. 

"How are you and the baby?" 

She looked happy to respond. "Thank-you for the flowers and the well wishes while I was recuperating. Frannie made sure I got them all. I would have liked to have seen *you* though. We're doing just great now. He gets a bit feisty at times, but other than that he's a good boy." 

Fraser smiled. "Its a boy then?" 

She laughed. "Well actually I don't know for sure. Ray and I want to be surprised. But I think its a boy. Ray thinks its a girl. We've got a bet riding on this. Primary diaper duty to whoever loses." 

Fraser chuckled, knowing how the two of them liked to wager for unusual things. 

"Is everything alright, Angela? Can I help you?" 

Angie looked serious and somewhat worried about her next words. "Its Ray. Its you. Its the two of you not speaking to each other for over 5 months now. I know he misses you, but he's just so pigheaded stubborn he won't act on it. He never told me the whole story either. Just that you had a mutual 'letting go'." 

Fraser felt awkward and unsure, as he whispered out. "I... I don't ever..." 

She looked at him compassionately, hand grasping one of his, when he shook his head pausing... possibly for good. 

"Tell me.", she replied wanting to know. 

"I don't ever want to cause you and Ray any more pain and suffering. I'm so sorry you became the victim of my past. Ray told me then that he wanted me out of his life, including your's and the baby. I can't argue with that request. I realize its for the best and therefore I'm honoring his wish." 

She sighed and shook her head. "Not good enough, Ben. Take it from someone who's been sort of in the same position as you. It hurts him more your not being in his life. I learned that the hard way. I kept us apart for over 5 years. One thing I know about my husband is that when he loves you, you stay loved. You and I haven't really known each other all that long, but I've always known since coming back into Ray's life that you are an important part of it. He loves you as a friend and like a brother... even now, but the fool needs to be reminded of it." 

Fraser shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Angela. I appreciate your visit. But I think its best that I stay out of your lives. I've come to realize that I was meant to be alone. I've accepted that and actually I've grown quite used to it." 

She looked saddened at this, then gave him a bittersweet smile. "Well I hate to tell you this, Ben, but your not alone any more. I'm gonna be a thorn in your side, just like in my husband's, until you two do something about it. I'm not giving up on you... ooooh." 

She gritted her teeth on the last part. Fraser didn't miss the sound, and with concern lacing his words, "Angela, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" 

She pursed her lips together and nodded vehemently, "I'm ok, the contractions are just getting a bit stronger now. Could 

you hail me a taxi please?" 

Fraser looked at her incredulously. "How long have you been having contractions?" 

She laughed, then winced. "Well... since before I got to the consulate. But they were manageable. I figured I had enough time. But I think junior's got ideas of his... Owwwwnn." 

"Oh dear." 

Fraser did as she wished and hailed the first taxi he saw. "Please hurry to Cook County hospital, this woman's in labor." 

Fraser helped Angie into the vehicle and followed after her into the back seat. When they settled in he realized something. 

"Oh, hello, Jerome. Nice to see you again." 

Jerome grimaced. "I knew I shouldn't have stopped for you, mountie. You're still seriously crazy and now you've got a pregnant woman about to give birth in my cab. I knew I should have just run you over. Less trouble that way." 

Fraser looked concerned. "I know you don't mean that, Jerome. Angela let me introduce you. This is Jerome. Jerome, Angela." 

She smiled through gritted teeth. "Pleased to meet ya. Get me to that hospital in under 10 minutes and there's an extra $50 for yooooh." 

Fraser looked at her in surprise. "Surely you don't want Jerome to break the traffic rules?" 

She threw him a don't-mess-with-me look. "Unless you're qualified to deliver this baby *Doctor* Fraser, I think it would be best if you overlooked traffic rules right nOWWW." 

Fraser at the sound of her pain quickly changed his tune. "Jerome, you heard the lady, what are we slowing down for?" 

Jerome's panicked eyes were reflected to Fraser in the rearview mirror. "Parade traffic. Its the Mexican Independence one I think. We have so many parades here in Chicago, I forget sometimes." 

Angela was beginning to bore finger sized holes into his arm. Then she released him suddenly to claw through her purse and pull out a cellular phone. 

"Hi, sweetie. Um, are you sitting down? Sit down! I don't care if you're in the middle of a garbage dump! Just do it! I'm having the baby right nOWWW! Whaddya mean? Of course I'm sure. No, I can't put Dr Stephenson on the phone. I'm stuck in a taxi in the middle of parade traffic, with Fraser. Ohhhhh! No, don't know what street we're on, got other things on my mind. I'm gonna do my breathing now. Here talk to him." 

She shoved the phone forcefully into Fraser's startled hands. "Ah...hello, Ray. You don't want to know. Calm down, Ray. We're not all that far from the hospital." 

Fraser looked over to Jerome for a bearing on where they were and relayed the information back to Ray. 

"Well there was that one time when that Inuit woman gave birth... So that Inuit story of mine you remember. Well I wasn't unconscious that long. Ohhh dear... " 

Fraser dropped the phone, when his attention was called elsewhere. 

When it was evident they couldn't go any further, Jerome had pulled the taxi to the side of the street, while Fraser helped Angie. Jerome kept gawkers back at a safe distance. 

She was well into the delivery when Ben was happy to feel a tap on his shoulder and a confident voice. 

"Sir, I'm a doctor. Detective Vecchio brought me. He's here as well." 

At that, Fraser heard the back door on the other side of him open and looked up to see his friend appear at his wife's head supporting her, kissing her lightly, then stroking her hair and soothing her. 

"Hi, Ange. This is a bit cliche don't you think? Thought you could use some reinforcements." 

She reached out and grabbed Ray's hand in a deadly grip. She gasped out. 

"Its about time. You were missing all the fuuuunnnn." 

Ray waggled his cellular phone at her, then pointed to the back floor of the cab at its mate still on. 

"Not quite. Which reminds me what did you mean by that comment..." 

But he was interrupted by her painful straining to bring their child into the world, he shut up immediately with worry and in total awe. 

Fraser had most of the baby in his hands already at this point. At an opportune moment he relinquished his position to the medical professional and the small newly born bundle he placed on Angie's stomach, then he draped his tunic over them both. Quickly rounding the back of the car to stand near Ray, he smiled broadly announcing. 

"Its a boy! Congratulations!" Ray's face registered pure joy at his words and he leaned down to kiss his exhausted but happy wife. 

When he sensed Fraser about to leave Ray panicked and grabbed onto his friend's arm to force him to bend down towards him. 

"Where do ya think you're goin'?" 

Ray managed to wrap his arm around Fraser in a half-hug and placed a brief friendly kiss on his cheek. "Thank-you kindly, Benny." 

A death had originally brought them together as friends and today a birth had managed to do the same. 

********************************* 

"Hello, Ray. I hate to bother you now, but..." 

"Be with ya in a second, Benny. Um. I'd advise ya not to 

stand in the danger zone. I can't guarantee your safety there." 

Ray motioned with his eyes and his head where the trouble was. 

"Oh? Oh. Understood." 

He moved his position out of range, but still managed to stand nearby. 

Ray was cooing. "Oh, you're such a good boy. Yes, ya are. Don't let anyone tell ya different. I know ya couldn't help it yesterday. Besides zia Frannie had it coming to her. Now didn't she?" 

He smiled and finished what he was doing, but didn't lift his charge just yet. Instead he played with the small baby feet kicking happily in the air, as noises gurgled out of a 6 month old baby boy. 

He spoke over his shoulder. "Here. You know what to do with it." 

Ben did as commanded and threw the offensive item into the trash he was blocking. 

"All safe now. Right? Should Uncle Benny make the 'Puffin Face'?" 

He asked the happy and freshly cleaned baby underneath his hands. To which he got a baby giggle. 

Ray directed. "That was a 'yes'. Make the 'Puffin Face' Benny." 

Ben moved up closer and did as he was asked, to the delight of both the baby and his friend. 

Ray lifted the bundle up then and before Ben knew what hit him, the baby was in his arms. 

"Uncle Benny's silly, hunh?" he asked conspiratorally of his young son, while playing with a tiny hand in his. 

At the baby noises returned. "What's that? Did ya say Uncle Benny's gonna get me in trouble with mama again? I think you're right. What a smart boy ya are. Just like your old man." 

"Well actually, Ray. Um. I ..." 

He was interrupted by a gleeful cry and the sound of running feet. 

"Unca Benny! Unca Benny! Unca Bennnneeeeee!" 

Then there were small 3 year old arms wrapped like a vise around Ben's legs in an affectionate embrace. Ben smiled down in surprised amusement at the green eyed, dark haired little girl. 

"Well hello there, Amelia." 

Ray chuckled to himself at the sight of his friend with arms full of baby and now with a living magnet on his leg. 

"Don't know what it is about ya, Benny. Even three year old girls throw themselves at your feet." 

He laughed at the sight of his friend trapped by his children. 

>From behind him he heard a voice. 

"Papa?" 

He turned to see his third child had entered the room and looked quite serious when he walked over to him. 

*Uh oh. He's got that look.* thought Ray who smiled and motioned for his child to sit next to him on the bed. 

"Come here. Talk to me, oh eldest son of mine." 

The 5 year old did as he was told, sidling up next to him as Ray placed an arm around his child drawing him closer. 

"Papa? Bobby told me that the earth is spinning. I told him 'no', 'cause if it did we'd all fall off, right?" 

He looked sheepishly at his father as he got the next part out. "I... I don't want to fall off, papa." 

Ray managed to bite back his laughter at such a serious tone and childish fear. "Yeah, its spinnin'." 

At the look of terror from his young son. "Oh, but don't worry, ya won't fall off. Mama and I'd never let that happen. Ok? Uncle Benny likes questions like this. Right, Uncle Benny? Tell him why we don't fall off." 

Ben began a long discourse on astrophysics that mindboggled the little boy trying hard to make sense of it. 

At one point, Ray whispered over to the child in an aside, 

"Is this helping?" 

The little boy fell backwards onto the bed exasperated. 

"Ugh! I'll take your word for it, papa, but you promise to catch me?" 

Ray tickled his son, with his daughter's help. "Always." 

His daughter spoke up, not wanting to be left out. "Catch me too?" 

Ray laughed, "Yeah, you too." and he tickled her as well. 

Ben had been released by the little girl earlier, and she'd gone over to Ray, arms thrown up in the air demanding his attention as soon as she saw her brother was getting some. 

"Papa! Papa! Up!" 

Ray had lifted her into his lap and kissed the top of her head, while they listened to Ben go on. She immediately found the watch on his arm the most fascinating thing in the room and happily played with its buttons. 

While a professorial Ben had been discussing gravity, magnetism and the universe in general, he put a sleeping baby into the crib. He was very careful to place him the way Ray and Angie had specifically shown him years ago, then turned on the baby monitor. 

He'd learned of the death of their first child due to Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) and knew how protective and especially attentive the Vecchios were of their brood because of it. 

Ray smiled over at Ben. "Thanks Benny. Don't take it personally, but you always put him to sleep." 

"Curious, I noticed that too. Why'd you hand him to me then?" 

"Because I wanted him to go to sleep." 

A new voice entered the conversations and giggling going on in the master bedroom. 

"Hey, how come we weren't invited to the party?" 

Angie had a 3 year old boy in her arms as she approached 

Ben, smiling. 

"Here I think this is your's." 

A happy, yet serious looking young boy with dark brown hair and incredible blue eyes reached out at the same time for his father. 

"Hi, daddy. Aunt Angie told me I could have ice cream after dinner. Is that ok?" 

Ben took the offered child into his arms. "Did you do your chore?" 

"Yes." 

"Then that's fine, Robert." 

The permission granted brought out a broad smile and small arms went around Ben's neck in a hug. 

"Thank-you kindly, daddy." 

Ray mouthed over to Angie, *Potty training.* 

She nodded her head knowingly, *Oh*. 

Angie eyed Ben suspiciously and put on her best motherly scolding tone. 

"Ok, Fraser, 'fess up. Are you trying to talk my Ray into another one of your escapades again? Because if you are and he comes back dirtied, bruised or bloodied again, I'm gonna have to separate you two and you can't play with him for a week." 

Ray smiled lovingly at his wife. *That's my girl.* 

He laughed lightly at her tone and Ben's expression. Angie wheeled on him when she heard it. 

"Hey that goes for you too, mister! Fraser's not entirely to blame ya know. You're the one following." 

Ben spoke up. "Well, actually I just came by to ask if you'd let Robert spend the night. Catherine and I have to go to her mother's in Springfield. She's S I C K." 

Robert was looking at his father curiously. Silently mouthing and mimicking "S I C K?". 

He was a smart little boy who picked up things quickly. Puzzling out what his father was saying, knowing that when his father spelled things, it was something he didn't want Robert to know, which just made Robert want to learn how to spell even more. 

"I want to see grandma too, daddy. She promised I could make cookies with her. So long, as I didn't feed them to Dief again. But he looked so sad and hungry daddy." 

Angie thankfully stepped in and helped diffuse the situation by distracting the little boy. 

"Uncle Ray would love to watch Robert tonight... right, Ray?" 

She said it in such a way that he had no choice but to say 'Yes'. 

"And sweetie I bet he'd be willing to bake cookies too, if you asked real nice." 

At the mention of baking cookies the other children in the room perked up too, leaving Ray as the bad guy if he didn't do this task. The smirk on Angie's face told him she set him up deliberately. 

Angie had the second shift tonight, leaving him to care for their kid's. One more child, and a polite considerate one at that, wasn't going to be all that much more trouble. 

Ray teased. "Well, ok. Asparagus and liver cookies it is then. Mmmhhmmm." 

The kids in the room scrunched up their faces and stuck out their tongues in disgust. He even heard a couple of 'Yucks!', which came out of the Frasers. 

Fraser Senior's head was turned to look into his son's face mirroring the expression he saw there, then laughed with him. 

"Uncle Ray's silly isn't he, Robert?" 

The little boy nodded his head vigorously. Ray smiled at the reactions he'd gotten. Fraser grinned back, thankful to have friends like the Vecchios, who treated him and his family as if they were a part of their own. There was a genuine warmth and love that radiated from these people for him and Robert that made them truly like family, especially when Ray insisted on having his children call Fraser 'uncle', as if Ray considered Ben like a brother. 

"Thank-you kindly. You be a good boy for Aunt Angie and Uncle Ray, Robert. And don't frighten Ben with the world spinning. He doesn't understand that yet. Alright?" 

Robert looked indignant. "But, daddy, its true." 

"I know that and you know that. But he's still having a hard time with the concept." 

Fraser placed his son down on the floor. "Good-bye, Robert. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Good-bye, daddy." 

************* 

They always came here together. Angie pushed the stroller, with 3 year old Amelia 'helping'. Ray had a small hand in each of his own; in one was his eldest son Ben and the other was that of his best friend's son Robert. 

It was 12 PM and it was a beautiful day for a picnic. They approached the other member of their family that would make them complete. 

Amelia ran up ahead and started chattering. 

"Hi, Treesa! I brought you present. I pick them for you." 

The little girl bent down with a hand full of buttercups she'd picked from the Vecchio's yard before coming here, placing them near the marker. 

Robert looked up at Ray with that expression that always made him think of his best friend when he tried to work out a puzzle. 

"Uncle Ray?" 

"Yeah Bobby?" 

"Why are we here? I thought you said we were going to Theressa's birthday party? Where is Theressa? I don't see anyone else?" 

Ben realizing he finally knew something that Robert didn't for a change, smugly answered before his father could and pointed. 

"Don't you see her? She's right over there with Amelia. 

Theressa's my big sister." 

Robert strained to look where Ben indicated, still puzzled, not seeing what the other had. Then the little boy pulled his hand out from his father's and ran to join his younger sister. 

"Hi Theressa! I brought you a present too." 

He had one of his action figures. 

"Cyclops Man is really cool. He's one of my favorites. But you can have him to play with. I got lotsa others." 

The little boy went on and on about the exploits of Cyclops Man in the cartoon he liked, while Amelia rolled her eyes. 

"Treesa, Cyclops Man's a big dummy. He's not nice." 

This had the two children bickering about the merits of a cartoon character. Angie approached the marker quickly to break up the fight. 

When they'd quieted, Angie, baby tucked in her arms, sat down, then reached out to touch the small headstone of her eldest child. 

"Hello, sweetie, its mama. Happy Birthday. Last time I was here I was pregnant.. well not any more... this is your littlest brother, Raymondo Junior. Papa didn't want to call him that. But I did. He wanted the name Ernesto. Ernesto Giuseppe Vecchio? I think not! Blek! Guess who won as usual?" 

Ray and Robert were the last ones to arrive at the site. Robert looked totally baffled, which made Ray smile to see the intensity with which the young child tried to piece this all together. Ray walked over to the marker still holding Robert's hand, then pointed to the grave and marker. 

"Bobby, this is Theressa. She's Aunt Angie and my eldest child. She died when she was really little. We love her and visit as a family every year on her birthday." 

Ray paused then spoke again. 

"Hello, Theressa, its papa. Happy Birthday, sweetheart. I want you to meet a friend of our's. This is Robert Fraser. You met his papa, my best friend, Benton Fraser before. Remember? Well this is his little boy. He's visiting with us today." 

The little boy in his grasp started to understand slowly, but still not fully. He figured - confident in his belief in Fraser Senior - *I'll ask daddy later. Daddy knows everything.* 

He spoke to the grave as he'd seen the others do. 

"Pleased to meet you, Theressa. Happy birthday. You have a really nice family. I have a present for you too." 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin, inside of which he pulled out a mushy chocolate chip cookie and put it down. 

Ray tried not to laugh, because the little boy looked so serious and the gift was graciously given. He was touched by the considerate child's gesture. However Robert's expression when he turned back to Ray was one of shamefaced guilt at being caught in a heinous crime. 

*Just like his father*, thought Ray as the little boy had to confess his wrongdoing to him. 

"I was gonna give it to Diefenbaker, but I'd rather Theressa had it. Papa doesn't like Dief to have sweets anyway. You won't tell on me will you, uncle Ray?" 

Ray just knelt down on one leg and hugged the little boy, kissing his cheek. 

"No. But you probably will. And between you and me, I sometimes sneak old Dief sweets too." 

He released the boy with a playful pat on the backside to go play with the other two children. "Go play." 

Angie was seated next to the stone of their daughter smiling happily, making faces and baby chattering as she played with the infant giggling in her lap. Ray sat down next to his wife and placed his arm around her, relishing the feel of her in his arms as he looked down with joy at their youngest son. He let a small hand grip his finger. She leaned into his embrace, then turned her head to meet his lips with her own for a lingering kiss. 

"Ooooh, Amelia, look... papa and mama are kissing again." 

Ray reached unerringly behind him and grabbed the little boy, who thought his father was otherwise preoccupied, not expecting the sneak attack. 

"What're ya, jealous?" 

He scooped the boy into his arms and started to kiss him on the hair, the cheek, all over and tickled him at the same time. 

"Papa cut it out!" 

Gasped out his eldest son, who could say nothing after that, just giggled all the while his father wrestled with him, enjoying the affection and attention; then Amelia and Robert got pulled into the fray too. 

This was a place for appreciating life and enjoying the family they were blessed with now. No longer a place of sorrow as it had once been. It was Theressa's birthday today and they celebrated it as a family once again. 

THE END 


End file.
